Mephiles little bride
by mephamyforever
Summary: Mephiles talks Amy rose, and one night he kidnapps her! Will Sonic and Shadow save her before Mephiles has her forever?
1. Chapter 1

Amy was running down the street knocking into everybody that walked past. She was being chased by Sonic the hedgehog. He had a deadly crush on her and she was getting very annoyed with it. Amy heard his yell behind her. She turned, running a different way, she smirked when she heard a hard smack on the side of the building where Sonic had ran into it. She ducked inside the woods hoping he would go away in time. As she headed deeper and deeper in the woods she got lost. Goosebumps began to form on her arms, out of fear Amy jumped at a twig snapping. She turned around thinking it was Sonic. "Sonic get outta here, and leave me alone!" Amy yelled.

"I am not Sonic my dear," A deadly voice replied


	2. Chapter 2

Amy shrieked as he jumped out of the shadows and covered her mouth. He covered her mouth with his hand. Amy felt his breath on the back of her neck, she shivered scared out of her life. The shadow tightened his grip on her neck to make her still. "This will only take a momment of pain." he whispered showing his deadly fangs. Amy managed to see his face, it was Mephiles! She tried to struggle even more, making Mephiles only chuckle. Amy felt firey pain on her neck. She screamed, but it was muffled by Mephiles hand. Mephiles injected his venom inside her system, Amy struggled to stay a wake from this. By the time Mephiles removed his fangs from the clef of her neck, Amy's neck was raw from screaming.

Sonic ran through out the entire city looking his pink crush. When he did not find her he decided to look in the woods. "Maybe she is there wanting some alone time with me!" Sonic thought all giggly.

He ran in the woods and found Amy passed out on the grass. Fear swept over Sonic as he picked her up, noticing a flame red and purplish mark on her neck. 'What is that?' Sonic thought while running through the trees, quickly forgetting the thought. Sonic ran to Tails workshop. Tails opened the door, "Hey So- IS THAT AMY?!" Tails yelled.

"Hurry we need to take her to the hospital and fast!" Sonic said panicking.

"Well? Follow me to the X Tornado!" Tails said running to his garage.

They took Amy to the hopital, doctors rushed Amy to an emergency room and told the to males to wait. An hour later A female doctor came out smiling, "Miss Amy is alright Sonic and Tails, for saftey she is going to spend the night here to make sure she is okay," the doctor said rushing the males outside, "sadly it is not visiting hours come back tommorow please."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic was about to object but Tails already began to drag him home. In Amy's room she woke up with an IV in her arm and laying on a bed. She groaned rubbing her head, "It was only a dream, but how did I get here?"

"It was not a dream my dear, in fact I do belive you know your wrong." a voice said in the cornner of the room.

Amy sat upright "Who said that?"

Mephiles stepped out of the shadows smirking. Before Amy could make a noise Mephiles slapped his hand over her mouth. Mephiles began to nuzzle her neck, Amy began to feel dizzy and she began to have flashes of heat run through her body. "Sonic wont be able to save you in time my dear, now you belong to me and no one can do any thing about it." He said bending down to pick her up.


	4. Chapter 4

He heard footsteps coming to the door, he grolwed and disappered in the shadows. A nurse came rushing in, "Miss are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Amy said sliding back into the bed.

Morrning came and Sonic was right outside when visiting hours came. He rushed into Amy room, when Amy saw him she groaned a little. "Hey Ames! How ya feeling?" Sonic said pulling a chair VERY close to the bed.

"Yeah Sonic im alright, came you back up a little? You a little to close to me." amy said

"Im not letting you out of my sight ever agian Ames. Tonight we are going to go the movies, then take a walk in the moonlight. It is going to epic!" Sonic went on and on with his plans about tonight.

Mephiles seeing this made him smirk, he was in his now formed cave, he was watching amy through a crystal that monitored her. He was planning on taking her that night and destroy Sonic once and for all. Now it was his chance to get his flower and kill that pesky hedgehog. he gathered his lava beast and made arrangments for that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic dragged amy out of the movies and took her to the lake. They sat down on the bench, Amy was bored out her mind. Sonic kept trying to put his arm around her, but she kept pushing it away. 'Amy i'm coming for you.' She heard his voice. She looked around but found no one but Sonic. Just then tress caught on fire and beast emerged fromt he woods surrounding the two hedgehogs.

Mephiles walked out between the beasts, he was in his demon form. Sonic stepped out in front of Amy and got into fighting mode. Mephiles chuckled at this, he pulled out his hand and a black energy ball formed on his hand. Hen threw it at Sonic, causing him to fly backwards. Leaving Amy unprotective. She pulled out her hammer and put in front ohg her ready to smash him. A beast knocked it out of her hands, pinning her to the ground. Mephiles walked to her, bending down to pick her up. Just as he was about to, Sonic came spin dashing into him. Mephiles growled and got back up. Beasts attacked Sonic from every angle, Sonic triede to fight them off, but there was too many of them. Meanwhile Mephiles walked over to the beast holding Amy and grabbed her. She struggled in his grip. Mephiles licked the mark he gave her, leaving her dizzy agian. "Leave me alone!" Amy yelled feeling even more dizzy and tired.

"Are you tired? Why dont you sleep my flower?" Mephiles said holding her.

"O-Ok..." Amy said closing her eyes and going limp.

"AMY NO!" Sonic yelled punching the beast.


	6. Chapter 6

Mephiles picked her up bridal style, running into the woods. Sonic was about to run until one of the beast knocked him out. Mephiles took Amy to his cave, he set her into one of the rooms, sealing it up with crystals so she wont escape he left to finish off Sonic. Shadow found Sonic face down in the ground, wondering what he was doing Shadow kicked his side once. Sonic sat upright then, alarmed he grabbed Shadows leg and tripped him. "What is your problem!" Shadow yelled getting up.

"Where is Amy!" Sonic paused remmebering what happened and yelled, "HE TOOK HER!"

"Who took Amy?" Shadow said very confused.

"ME!" Mephiles yelled crashing between the to hedgehogs. Shadow got to his feet and faced Mephiles.

"What do you want with her?!" Shadow asked forming fists.


	7. Chapter 7

Mephiles sensed Shadows anger towards him and this made him smirk. Mephiles held up a crystaled and it showed Amy pounding on the entrance of the room she was in. "She is going to be with me, is that any of your concern?" Mephiles said coldly.

When Shadow saw the crystal, he growled and lunged at Mephiles aat full speed. Mephiles doged his attack easily. Mephiles punched Shadow in the face, almost shatteing his cheek bone. Sonic ran up to attempt to punch Mepiles, but the beast came bck and surrounded him agian. Some even surrounded Shadow. As they fought Mephiles watched. 'How Dull...they are not amusing me, I should get back to my flower.' Mehpiles got up and disappered.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy was still pounding on the door when Mephiles appered behind her. Mephiles wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close. While amy struggled , Mephiles waited patiently for her to stop. When Amy got tired, Mephiles cuddled her loving. Amy shivered in disgust when she felt him kiss the top of her head. Mephiles felt her shiver and frowned. "Why must you always make thi difficult my flower?" Mephiles asked clearly annoyed.

Amy took her chances and tried to hit him with her hammer. Mephiles caught it easily and broke it in half. " Wrong move my dear." Mephiles said tackling her to a bed close by.


End file.
